


TURN ME ON

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Sex, Android Johnny, Come Eating, Creampie, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Robots, technically mastubation, with a very fancy sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Doyoung's tired and horny and every single man he's ever brought home has been nothing but a disappointment. All he wants to do is get off, was that too much to ask?Luckily, it seems Ten has just the solution he's been searching for.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 13
Kudos: 326





	TURN ME ON

**Author's Note:**

> i present to you whatever this is

“You look like shit,” is the first thing Ten says when he slides into the booth with Doyoung.

He doesn’t look much better either, dressed in ratty sweats with unkempt hair and a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose. Doyoung only hums in reply, because he’s sure Ten already knows and doesn’t care, and mostly because his head is still throbbing and he’d rather not attempt the whole _speaking_ thing until he has some coffee in him.

Fortunately, the waiter arrives just in time, placing down two steaming cups of coffee, along with an omelette for Doyoung and a heaping stack of syrup-drenched pancakes for Ten. Ten squeals in delight as his pancakes are set before them—he’s somehow perfected the art of arriving just in time for the food and Doyoung has been through this enough times to know there’s no point in trying to complain.

It’s been their routine since college, spending their morning-afters hungover, eating brunch at their favourite diner while lamenting over all their regrets from the night before.

“Shut up,” Doyoung finally says, once he’s been sufficiently caffeinated and finally regained knowledge on how to talk.

Sure, it’s been about fifteen minutes since Ten’s previous remark, but better late than never. Plus Ten knows him well enough to not question him, only raising an amused eyebrow in reply.

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Ten carries on naturally, “I saw you leave the club with that guy. He was cute, by the size of the bags under your eyes, I assume he kept you up _all night._ ”

Doyoung snorts loudly, “ _Yeah_ , with his snoring. The loser fell asleep like two seconds after he came and left me high and dry. I couldn’t even kick him out. Plus he had a small dick.”

Ten winces and gives his best friend an apologetic look, “That’s a shame. He was hot.”

“ _I know_ ,” Doyoung groans, burying his head into hands, “That’s like the third one this month. What’s a guy gotta do to get some good dick around here?”

Ten pats Doyoung’s head, “I’m sorry Doie, better luck next time.”

Ten says this to him every time and somehow each time the hook-ups Doyoung brings home manage to be worse than the last. At this point, he thinks he might explode out of sexual frustration. 

“It’s whatever,” Doyoung shrugs, lifting his head to look at Ten, “tell me about your night instead. You look extra _bouncy_ today, I take it you had a good time?”

Ten hums, biting his lip to hide his smile. Ten stories are all the same, that’s what happens when you’ve been in a stable, committed relationship for the better half of the last decade, but Doyoung doesn’t mind indulging his best friend. There’s nothing Ten enjoyed more than gloating about his boyfriend Kun, and if it made Ten happy, the least Doyoung could do was listen dutifully.

“Come over for dinner sometime, Kun will cook,” Ten says, squeezing Doyoung in a tight hug once they're standing outside the diner, feeling full and slightly hungover.

“Of course,” Doyoung squeezes back, “Just text me the time.”

Ten lets go of Doyoung, humming happily, “And don’t you worry, I’m gonna make sure you get some good dick even if I have to do it myself.”

Ten laughs at the repulsed look on Doyoung’s face, “You know what I mean. I’ll find you the dick you deserve.”

Doyoung gives Ten a skeptical look but Ten only smiles and gives him a little wave goodbye, yelling “ _trust me,_ ” over his shoulder as he walks away. With a roll of his eyes at his best friend's antics, Doyoung heads back in the direction of his home as well, eager to collapse in bed and sleep the rest of the weekend away.

✦

“ _Doie, Doie, Doie, Doie, OPEN UP._ ”

Ten’s muffled voice travels through Doyoung’s front door, followed by a series of loud, rapid knocks. Doyoung sighs, taking his time to answer his door. With a breath of preparation, he pulls it open and as expected, Ten immediately launches himself into Doyoung’s arms, smothering his cheeks with wet kisses, which Doyoung promptly wipes off with disgust.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOIE!,” Ten all but yells and Doyoung has to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop him from waking up all the neighbours.

It’s just after midnight, mere minutes into Doyoung’s birthday, but leave it to Ten to insist on being the first to physically wish him happy birthday every single year. He’d been so distracted by Ten nearly knocking him to the ground with the impact of his birthday greeting that he only then notices Kun in the doorway as well, wheeling in a box that’s taller than him.

“What the hell is that,” Doyoung shoots a look at Ten, who’s staring at the box, grinning ear to ear.

“ _That,_ ” Ten says, “Is your present.”

Doyoung watches warily as Kun brings the box into the middle of the living room, maneuvering it off the trolley with enough difficulty for Doyoung to question just how heavy the box is. With a relieved sigh, Kun joins them, wrapping an arm around Ten’s waist.

“Happy birthday, Doyoung,” he greets warmly. 

Doyoung replies with an appreciative thanks before turning his head to narrow his eyes at Ten, “Please tell me what that is.”

Ten continues to grin, “Why don’t you open it and find out?”

Doyoung frowns, “I don’t know trust you.”

He’s been on the receiving end of his fair share of gag gifts from Ten over the years, and this was shaping up to look like another one of those.

“It’s not a joke gift,” Ten says, because of course, he can read Doyoung’s mind, “I promise you it’s legit, _right Kun?_ ”

“Right,” Kun says with a nod and a secretive smile that does not help in the slightest to put Doyoung’s doubts at ease.

“Doie,” Ten says, reaching out to hold one of Doyoung’s hands in his, “Remember what I said to you after brunch a few weeks ago? Well, I’m keeping true to my word.”

Doyoung gives Ten a confused look, they talk a lot of shit during their brunches and Doyoung typically remembers approximately none of it. Nevertheless, Ten chooses not to elaborate, instead, giving Doyoung’s hand a final squeeze before pulling Kun along with him towards the door, “We gotta go now, but please, _have fun_ with your gift.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Doyoung says, more to himself as his apartment door clicks shut, leaving him alone with his giant, mysterious box.

He tries to leave it alone, telling himself he’ll deal with it in the morning, but curiosity eventually gets the best of him, so he grabs the nearest pair of scissors and approaches the box hesitantly. Reasonably, he knows Ten would never do anything to cause him harm, but he still feels a bit nervous, especially when he thinks back to Ten’s cryptic message about brunch.

 _Keeping true to his word?_ Doyoung makes an attempt to wrack his brain for any memory from the brunch, but the only thing he comes up with was Ten’s silly promise to get Doyoung some dick—

Doyoung freezes, _did Ten get him a sex toy?_

While that would be very on-brand for his best friend, it wouldn’t explain the obnoxiously large box in his living room. 

Doyoung presses his scissors in the tape holding the box together—there was no point in stalling, the only he’d find out what the hell Ten was up to was to open up the gift himself. The cardboard falls apart easily, revealing another box on this inside, this one covered in words images revealing the exact contents on the box and oh— _OH._

Doyoung gapes numbly at the box. _No fucking way_. So maybe Ten _did_ get him a sex toy—a ridiculously expensive, six-foot-tall, life-sized sex toy to be exact. 

Doyoung rushes to grab his phone to text Ten.

 **Doyoung:** _YOU GOT ME A FUCKING SEX BOT???!!!!_

Ten texts back immediately, as if he’s been waiting by his phone for Doyoung’s response and knowing Ten, he probably has.

 **Ten:** _You’re welcome Doie <3 Do you like it?_

 **Doyoung:** _Do you know how expensive those things are??? How the hell did you afford this???_

 **Ten:** _Don’t worry about it. My cousin works for the company that manufactures the bots and I called in a favour. I said I would get you some good dick did I? I hear these things have a 100% satisfaction rate._

Doyoung takes a moment to stare at the text in disbelief. Ten got him a sex bot. His best friend cares enough about how pent up he’s been that he got him a fucking sex bot. It would be weird coming from anyone else, but from coming Ten, Doyoung is sort of touched.

 **Ten:** _Hello? Don’t tell me you’ve started using him._

Doyoung smiles at his phone.

 **Doyoung:** _Not yet, but expect this to be the last text you receive from me for a while._

He can already picture the gleeful glint on Ten’s face.

 **Ten:** _Enjoy <3 I picked him just for you. They call him Big John ;)_

And with that, Doyoung throws his phone on the couch and sets to work on unboxing the rest of his gift, nervousness now replaced entirely with excitement. If Ten spent so much thought and effort into Doyoung’s gift, it’s only right he makes sure to make the best use out of it.

He holds his breath as he peels away the layer of protective bubble wrap and film. He can’t help but let out a little gasp as he reveals the full bot because _damn_ does Ten know his type. Tall and handsome, with dark brown hair and full lips—this was exactly the kind of guy Doyoung would try to lure home from the bar, except this one was programmed entirely for his satisfaction. He’s dressed in a plain black tunic, with loose, matching pants, _completely unnecessarily,_ if you ask Doyoung, because the clothes will be on the floor in a few minutes.

Doyoung fumbles as he tries to find the power button, tucked behind one of his ears, pressing and holding the little button. The bot makes a little chime as it comes to life, eyes fluttering open to reveal warm, brown eyes that blink at Doyoung inquisitively. Doyoung takes a step back, waiting for the bot to finish warming up. 

“Hi,” Doyoung says hesitantly—he’s not too sure what to do, having ditched the instructions once he got past the part on how to turn the bot on.

“Hi,” the bot says back, “I’m Johnny. What’s your name?”

His voice is deep and friendly, tinted with a slight metallicness. It’s one Doyoung would not mind hearing more of. 

“I’m Doyoung,” he answers simply.

Johnny smiles, “Well Doyoung, I’m at your service. How may I serve you first?”

Doyoung lets out a heavy breath. That’s a big question, where should he even start? The possibilities were endless. His horniness ultimately makes the decision for him, deciding he should get properly dicked down properly once before he started getting creative.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” he suggests and Johnny follows with a nod.

Doyoung gets braver once in the comfort of his bedroom, gently pushing Johnny to stand in the centre of his bedroom while he moves to sit down at the edge of his bed.

“Take off your shirt,” Doyoung instructs, feeling a little rush of power at how easily Johnny complies and pulls the tunic over his head, throwing it aside on the ground.

However, all other thoughts are quashed by the shock of Johnny’s sculpted chest and abs staring at him. Logically, it makes sense that a sex bot would purposely be created to be as sexually appealing as possible, but to see it in front of him with his own eyes is breathtaking to say the least.

“Turn around,” Doyoung says with a gulp, sucking in a breath as Johny shows off his broad, muscled back.

“Is everything to your liking?” Johnny asks once he’s facing him again.

Doyoung hums, eyes wide as they feed hungrily on Johnny’s body. How did he get so _lucky_ —all those hard muscles and he even didn’t have to deal with a douche who cares more about the gym than life.

Doyoung’s eyes travel down, zeroing in on the bulge in the thin fabric. He licks his lips, _and now for the main show._

“Pants off,” he says next, watching unblinkingly as Johnny hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pulls them down, _down, down_ to reveal— _huh_.

 _I see,_ Doyoung thinks as he stares at Johnny’s cock, standing hard and erect. It’s a beautiful cock, pink and unblemished, _a model cock really_ , but he can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Don’t get him wrong, it’s a fair size and all, but for a sex bot, Doyoung had expected something _more_. What he had before him was nothing but _average._

“Big John, my ass,” Doyoung mutters under his breath, but Johnny’s sharp ears catch his words, eyes blinking as he processes them.

“Oh!” he exclaims, “It’s adjustable to your preferences!”

Before Doyoung can ask Johnny what he means, his question is answered when Johnny’s cock starts to swell before his eyes, thickening in girth and growing a half an inch longer in length.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Doyoung breathes out in wonder, any previous disappointment dissipating from his body, _this definitely changes things._

“Better?” Johnny asks, “This is typically the size our customers ask for.”

Doyoung bites his lip, tilting his head to the side in thought. It was certainly better but still not quite what Doyoung had been hoping for.

“Bigger?” he says and immediately Johnny’s cock swells up again, it’s a sight Doyoung thinks he’ll never get sick of.

He hums at the new size in satisfaction and is about to tell Johnny, when a voice in the back of his mind whispers at him to keep going and he’s keen on listening to it. _Go big or go home right?_

“Bigger,” he says and once again Johnny’s cock grows in size.

Doyoung lets out a stuttered breath as arousal pools in his stomach. _Woah_ , _this is what he was talking about._

“That will suffice,” he says tightly, eager to throw off his own clothes and hop on Johnny’s cock already, _his customized dream cock_.

He grabs the hem of his shirt, about to lift it over his head when an idea occurs to him. He lets go of the shirt and gets up, striding towards Johnny until their standing toe to toe.

“Strip me,” Doyoung says, lifting his arms above his head.

Johnny smiles, an easy smile that could almost be misconstrued as innocent if he weren’t standing stark naked. 

He’s slow in his lifting shirt, dragging his fingers lightly over his skin as he peels it off. Doyoung can feel goosebumps start to form on his skin. Johnny takes off his shorts next, easily slipping them down along with underwear and bending over to allow Doyoung to step out of them.

“Beautiful,” he says once Doyoung is just as naked as he is.

Despite knowing Johnny is programmed to say things like it, the compliment still makes him blush. Robot or not, a sexy, naked man was calling him beautiful and Doyoung was going to take full advantage of it.

He reaches out, resting a hand on Johnny’s chest, finally getting a long-awaited feel of the bot. His skin is soft over hard muscle, _or whatever is it he’s made of,_ and Doyoung excitedly runs his fingertips along it. He feels just as real as he looks and _god, does he feel good_.

He’s got two hands on Johnny now, shamelessly feeling up and down his chest and abs, memorizing the lines beneath his fingertips as the blood in his body rushes lower and lower. Feeling bold, he pinches a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and watches for some sort of reaction. Johnny simply looks down at him, staring with a deep, almost curious look in his eyes. _Hmm._ Doyoung retracts his hand to smack Johnny lightly on the chest. Again, he continues to stare. Doyoung smacks him harder, the sound of the slap verberating through the room. 

“Do you enjoy impact play?” Johnny asks, tilting his head at Doyoung.

Doyoung lets out a vague hum in reply, _this could definitely be explored later._

“Get on the bed,” Doyoung says, but before Johnny can move, he’s already shoving the bot in the direction of the bed.

Johnny stumbles, but finds his balance again just in time to be knocked backwards with another forceful shove to the chest. This time he falls backwards, landing ass-first onto Doyoung’s bed. Not even a second later, Doyoung practically pounces on him, straddling his hips, a soft moan escaping his lips at the feeling of his cock grazing Johnny’s abs. He sits down on his torso, rutting his rapidly hardening cock against his abs, mesmerized by the way his precum glazes over the hard muscles. 

Doyoung decides he _needs_ to have a taste. So he leans down and licks a fat stripe over Johnny’s neck—he doesn’t taste like much, but the way his skin feels under his tongue is still satisfying. He continues to trace his tongue against the sharp line of his jaw until he reaches Johnny’s lips, which are already parted the perfect amount for Doyoung to stick his tongue inside his mouth. Johnny doesn’t hesitate to kiss back and slide his own tongue in—he easily reads Doyoung’s energy and matches him in enthusiasm and roughness. His kisses are tasteless, but refreshing at the same time, like a cool drink of water.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Doyoung says, pulling back, “You’re good at this.”

Johnny nods with a smile. “It’s my purpose.”

Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh. If Johnny was as good at fucking as he was at kissing, Doyoung was in for a wild ride tonight. A buzz of excitement rushes through him at the thought and he quickly climbs off of Johnny to grab the lube from his bedside drawer. He’s about to grab a condom as well, out of habit, but stop himself when he realizes he doesn’t have to—it’s not like robots can carry STI’s. It hadn’t even crossed his mind Johnny would be able to fuck him raw, _another win for Doyoung._ That brings up another question—

“Can you cum?” Doyoung asks curiously, crossing his fingers for a positive answer.

“Of _course_ ,” Johnny answers enthusiastically, “You can even customize the load size.”

He looks at Doyoung expectantly and it takes him a moment to realize Johnny is waiting for him to make a selection. His mind drifts to the idea of Johnny pumping him full of cum and he swears his hole twitches at the thought.

“A _sizable_ amount,” he answers with a swallow.

“Selection noted,” Johnny responds, before his eyes drift to the bottle of lube in Doyoung’s hand, “Would you like me to open you up?”

Doyoung isn’t sure if he should be impressed or insulted by how quickly Johnny had pegged him as a bottom, although he doesn’t dwell on it long because ultimately, horniness outweighs either option. Tossing the lube to Johnny, Doyoung gets comfy, lying back on his pillow and spreading his legs nice and wide for Johnny.

“Be quick about it,” he says, “I want your cock inside me as soon as possible.”

Johnny, unsurprisingly, is very good at stretching him out. Doyoung allows himself to relax, eyes drifting close as Johnny’s skilled fingers map out his insides, probably noting down all his sensitive spots. It’s nice to sit back for once and let someone else do all the work—not having to worry about directing clumsy fingers that never quite reach where Doyoung wants them most. Johnny finds it within the first five minutes, but he doesn’t abuse it either—instead, he teases him just enough to leave him on edge, but mainly focuses on opening him up quickly.

“I’m _ready_ ,” Doyoung whines once Johnny is three fingers deep, impatient to get to the good part.

Johnny lets out a noise of affirmation, pulling his fingers from Doyoung who tries not to whimper at the loss. 

Johnny sits back, “How would you like to do this?”

“Wanna ride you,” Doyoung rushes out, biting back of a grin of excitement as he gets up and proceeds to climb onto Johnny’s lap.

A little moan escapes at the feeling of Johnny’s fat cock nestled between his cheeks. He grinds down harshly, shivering at the way his length slides against his twitching hole. Steadying himself with one hand on Johnny's shoulder and one hand on the base of his cock, Doyoung lines himself up. With a deep breath, he carefully sinks down around the thick length, guided by Johnny’s hands on his hips.

He moans loudly, not bothering to hold himself back knowing there was no fear of embarrassment with Johnny. 

“ _S-so big_ ,” he stutters, burying his head into Johnny’s neck as he begins to ride him with shallow thrusts.

It’s been too long since he’s felt so full, _so satisfied_ by a cock, and they’ve barely even gotten started. Pretty soon, his arms are wrapped tightly around Johnny’s neck and he’s bouncing on his cock like his life depends on it. His thighs are starting to burn and Johnny seems to sense it, either from the way he’s beginning to slow down or his panting breaths. He seamlessly takes over, hooking his arms under Doyoung legs and starts to move him up and down his cock. Doyoung’s clutches at Johnny, his mind clouded in shock and pleasure at how easily Johnny’s lifting him up—Doyoung knows he’s not a small person, but to Johnny he might as well be a rag doll.

Just when he starts to get used to it, he suddenly feels himself being moved, and not just on Johnny’s cock, _everything is moving_ , and Johnny is standing up with Doyoung in his arms, cock buried deep inside him, and _oh god_ Johnny is fucking him standing up. 

Doyoung lets out a cry, unable to do anything but hold on tight while Johnny hoists his entire body weight on and off his cock, with no sign of tiredness, because _robots didn’t get tired_. 

It’s only when he hears how loud his own cries are, filling up the space of the bedroom, when he realizes just how quiet Johnny has been. While he’s used to partners not saying much during sex, but Johnny’s yet to make a single peep and it’s started to get off-putting.

“Can you—” Doyoung moans as the head of Johnny’s cock pierces him just right, “C-can you say something?”

“What would you like me to say? I can say whatever you like.” 

Just the sound of Johnny’s low voice is enough to cause Doyoung to clench tightly on his cock.

“Degradation?” he suggests and Doyoung quickly shakes his head.

“Praise then?” and Johnny takes the whine Doyoung lets out as confirmation. 

He noses his way to Doyoung’s ear, hot breath fanning over it and causing little chills to roll down his spine. “You look so pretty like this,” he says in a near-whisper, “like you were built to take my cock.”

His hands grip onto Doyoung’s hips tighter and he brings him down particularly harshly on the next thrust. Doyoung’s eyes fly open in pleasure, sobbing as his nails claw into Johnny’s back. His sweet words might all be fake and programmed, but the effect on Doyoung is very real.

“The noises you make are so pretty too,” he continues, “makes me wanna hear you cry over and over again.”

Doyoung cums hard, all over Johnny’s abs—his bites down hard on Johnny’s shoulder as his head spins in pleasure, but even that doesn’t muffle his noises as he cries out over and over again just like Johnny had asked. Johnny gently brings them to a stop, hips stilling as he waits for Doyoung to recover. 

“ _No_ ,” Doyoung croaks out, “Keep going, I wanna keep going.”

He just had one of the best orgasms of his life and he’s not ready to stop yet. Not when he hasn’t seen everything Johnny can do.

“Alright,” Johnny says, but instead of picking up where he left off, he walks back to the bed, carefully placing Doyoung down his back.

Doyoung whines loudly when Johnny’s cock slips out, but it’s mostly in vain because a second later he’s back, positioned between his legs and slipping in with delicious ease. His thrusts are gentle this time, again having read Doyoung’s body and judging it to still be sensitive. Despite being the one who asked Johnny to keep going, Doyoung is grateful for the little break, although judging by the way his softened cock has already begun to stir again, he knows he won’t need long.

“You’re doing so well, baby.”

The pet name makes Doyoung’s toes curl. Each thrust has him feeling stuffed to the brim—Johnny has somehow managed to make him feel fuller than before, it’s like his cock is getting bigger inside of him. _Wait_.

“Are you getting bigger?” Doyoung gasps, eyes rolling back at how stretched he feels.

Johnny lets out a cheerful hum, “My systems detected you’d enjoy that.”

Doyoung wants to thank whoever programmed Johnny because the feeling of getting stretched mid-fuck was positively brain-melting.

“I love technology,” Doyoung moans, “Do you have any other tricks?”

A moment later, Doyoung regrets ever asking because he nearly screams when Johnny’s cock starts _vibrating_ inside him. To make matters worse, Johnny decides to pick up the pace of his thrusts as well, ramming into him hard enough for the loud slap of skin together to ring out in the room.

“ _What the fuck,_ ” Doyoung cries, tears beading in his eyes at the sensation of Johnny’s thick cock buzzing right against his prostate.

It’s so much at once, almost _too much at once—_ Johnny manages to knock the breath out of him with each thrust and Doyoung swears he can feel the vibrations of his cock in his bones. _This is it_ , Doyoung thinks, _this is how he’s going to die_ —death by giant, vibrating robot cock and he's okay with that. Might as well go out with a bang. Literally.

With no sense of time or space or his own body, Doyoung’s orgasm hits him like a truck—his body wracked by uncontrollable little shudders that never seem to end, prolonged by the vibrations of Johnny’s cock. His mouth hangs open in a silent cry, too far gone to even make a noise. It’s like he can’t stop cumming.

“There you go, baby,” Johnny voice only serves to make Doyoung convulse harder, “Let it all out. Would you like me to release in you now?”

_Oh, why the fuck not._

Doyoung moves his head in what he hopes is a nod and second later, he’s being flooded with warmth. He’d completely forgotten his earlier selection, but it all comes back to him now, his head lifting off the pillow in shock as every inch of his insides are coated with Johnny’s hot, sticky cum. If he were in an alternate universe where he could get pregnant and Johnny had the capabilities to reproduce, he’d definitely be knocked up with triplets after this. Vaguely, in the background, he thinks he hears Johnny muttering about filling him up, but Doyoung is too far gone to properly process any of it.

It takes Doyoung a while to come back to himself, and when he does, he opens his eyes to find Johnny hovering over him, braced up by an arm, careful not to put any weight on Doyoung. He’s got a hand in Doyoung’s hair, gently brushing through the matted locks, damp with his sweat. While Johnny is still noticeably buried to the hilt inside of him, he’s no longer moving or vibrating. He’s still hard and thick as ever, but it’s almost comforting to lie connected like this and have something to clench down on. 

He uses the moment to properly look at Johnny, who simply looks down at him as perfect as ever. Aside from his slightly mussed hair, you can’t even tell he just gave Doyoung the dicking of his life. His fingers tenderly trace over the spot on his shoulder where he’s bitten down earlier—there isn’t a single mark or indent. _Flawless._

“Can I pull out now?” Johnny asks softly.

Doyoung sucks in a deep breath—as much as he’d love to, he can’t stay like this forever, his back already starting to ache. “I guess,” he says with a sigh.

Johnny is gentle as ever when he pulls out and Doyoung moans at the feeling of his cock sliding against his sensitive walls. He hisses as soon as the warmth of Johnny’s cock leaves him and he’s left with nothing but the feeling of cool air hitting his leaking hole. 

“Ugh,” he groans, both grossed out and slightly turned on by the feeling of Johnny’s cum dripping out of him, “can you clean us up? There are towels in the bathroom.”

He feels sticky and covered in cum, but he doesn’t have the energy to move. Fortunately, Johnny’s body doesn’t tire like a human’s, and he has no complaints as he quickly dips into the bathroom to grab a towel. He reemerges a minute later, wiping himself and his cum splattered torso first before moving onto Doyoung.

But before he can start Doyoung suddenly stops him. “ _No_ , not with the towel,” he says, an idea blooming in his head—it's a little wild, but it’s not like Johnny would ever judge him for it.

“ _Use your tongue_.”

Johnny doesn’t look the slightest sign of being put off by the command, he’s probably programmed to be able to do crazier things, if anything, he looks a bit eager, quickly dropping the towel and resuming his place between Doyoung’s legs.

He gasps as the first feeling of Johnny’s hot tongue on his stomach, lapping up a trail of cum. It’s an incredible sight, watching Johnny clean his up like this—he’s thorough, making sure to catch every drop and then some. He doesn’t remember getting cum on his chest, but Johnny traces his tongue over the skin there anyway. Doyoung’s back arches when Johnny catches a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it gently before moving onto the next one. At this rate, he’s going to get hard again.

Doyoung lets out a breath of relief when Johnny finally pulls off his nipples, but any relief is short-lived when Doyoung realizes he’s scooting lower, pushing his legs up to his chest and putting his stretched, dripping hole on full display. _Oh right_ , he was the one who told Johnny to clean him up with his tongue. _This was going to be fun._

He starts at Doyoung’s cock, tongue dipping to swipe over the sensitive head and collect the remnants of cum. _Oh, he’s definitely getting hard again._ He doesn’t spend long there, but it’s long enough for Doyoung to imagine what it would be like to fuck Johnny’s mouth. Robots didn’t have a gag reflex, right? Doyoung files that thought away for another time.

Johnny’s attention moves lower.

It is truly tragic how rare it is for Doyoung to come across a chance to get rimmed—most of the men he brought to bed didn’t have the patience or the skill, but Johnny, _Johnny_ is eating him out like he’s starving and Doyoung is his last meal. A low moan is ripped out of his throat at the way Johnny’s tongue breaches his entrance, lapping and eating his own cum out of him. 

Doyoung brings his shaky hands down to take a hold of Johnny’s hair, gripping at it and pressing his face closer to him. His thighs squeeze around his head so tight that a human probably would have suffocated—but Johnny isn’t human and doesn’t need to breathe so his tongue doesn’t stop moving.

It’s so overwhelming, and not just in terms of physical sensations—he’s not used to the attention being focused on him and his pleasure alone. Don’t get him wrong, there’s no experience quite like making someone else cum, but it’s nice to be able to lie back and for once not worry about how his partner feels and just focus on himself. He could probably stay like this for hours, getting leisurely eaten out, but it seems Johnny has other plans.

“ _Ahhh,”_ the feeling of hand wrapping around his now-stiff cock causes him to cry out.

Johnny loosely jerks him off, barely applying any pressure, but combined with the insistent prodding of his tongue off over hole, Doyoung can feel himself being driven closer and closer to the edge for the _third_ time tonight.

This time when he cums, it’s nearly painful as his orgasm washes over his overstimulated body, his cock barely spurting out the tiniest bit of clear liquid. 

And suddenly it’s too much. “ _Stop,_ ” he whimpers out, and just like that Johnny retracts his hand and his tongue.

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks, and Doyoung hums.

“I’m more than okay. Never felt this good in my life. Thank you, Johnny.”

Johnny beams. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Doyoung bites his lip, thinking for a moment—there _was_ one thing he had in mind.

“Could you— _do you_ sleep?” 

Johnny settles down next to Doyoung on the bed. “I don’t need to, but I can if you’d like me to. You’re looking for post-sex cuddles, I assume? Those are very popular with our customers.”

Doyoung gives a bashful nod. Cuddles aren’t something he asks for often with his hook-ups, for fear of them getting attached, but with Johnny, he doesn’t need to worry. It’s an enticing realization—that he’ll now be able to have all the cuddles he wants with no consequences.

He rolls over to bury himself in the crook of Johnny’s arm, his legs and arms wrapping around his body like a snake. Johnny curls his arms around Doyoung as well, holding him snugly. He’d forgotten how damn nice it was to wrap yourself up in a warm body. He wants more and he realizes he can _take_ more. Johnny doesn’t say anything when Doyoung clambers on top of him, pillowing his head on Johnny’s chest sprawling himself over the rest of his _entire_ body like a leech. Johnny’s hands wrap around his back, holding him in place. The best part is he doesn’t have to worry about being too heavy or cutting off Johnny’s circulation. 

Doyoung sighs in bliss, already feeling the sleep starting to take over. _Best birthday present ever_. He makes a mental note to call Ten tomorrow to give him a proper thank you _and_ to let him know he won’t be available to meet up for at least the rest of the week. 

**Author's Note:**

> me at 2 am: what if johnny had a vibrating dick
> 
> aand this happened. i hope you enjoyed
> 
> find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
